Mad as a Hatter
by Lady Zara
Summary: França esperava que ele fosse o único que soubesse disto. Soubesse que o Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, o Inglaterra, seu Anglaterre, seu petit lapin, estava louco havia muito tempo. Dark fic, sexo yaoi, violência leve. FrUk


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis me aqui de novo, com uma nova fic FrUk para seu divertimento. **

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes: **

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas entretenimento para mim e meus leitores**.

**Essa fanfic apresenta conteúdo erótico explícito, referências constantes a loucura, descrições leves de violência e cenas grotescas. **

**Estejam avisados. **

**TRADUÇÕES:**

_Mad as a Hatter_ - Louco como um chapeleiro (inglês)

_Nightgale_ - Rouxinol (inglês)

_Merde_ - Merda (francês)

_Petit Lapin_ - coelhinho (francês)

_Frankreich_ - França (alemão)

_Bon soir Alemagne_ - Boa noite Alemanha (francês)

_Je suis désolé_ - Sinto muito (francês)

**Qualquer tradução que esteja faltando, mande uma review :)**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE! LEIAM PARA PODER ENTENDER MELHOR A FIC!**

**Nessa fanfic as nações não tem nome. Exemplo disso: França nessa fic é apenas França. Ele NÃO TEM o nome Francis Bonnefoy, não se reconhece por Francis, não atende por Francis. Ele é apenas França.**

**Quero deixar isso claro pois, apesar disso, vou usar abusivamente o nome 'Arthur' por motivos que serão explicados na própria fanfiction. **

**Agora, sem mais delongas, a fanfic.**

* * *

**Mad as a Hatter**

Olhos de absinto o fitavam. Verdes, hipnóticos e loucos. Tentando devorá-lo só com o olhar.

França encarou surpreso os olhos delirantes e suspirou resignado.

Passou de modo frustrado as mãos pelos cabelos e se sentou na cama do hotel, tentando manter a máxima distância do olhar hipnótico.

- Boa Noite Arthur.

O olhar não se alterou enquanto Arthur se arrastava de quatro pela cama até seu rosto estar a pouquíssimos centímetros do de França.

- Boa noite, _Nightgale_.

Uma das mãos dele acariciou o peito do francês. Era bem óbvio o que ele queria.

França suspirou novamente, frustrado dessa vez, resistindo a sua vontade de beijar aqueles lábios que ele tanto queria.

Mas não era certo beijar seu _Anglaterre_ daquele jeito. Não naquele estado. Não enquanto ele fosse Arthur. Porém dificilmente resistiria muito tempo.

- Arthur, onde estamos e o que, _merde_, aconteceu dessa vez?

O olhar vidrado não se alterou. Um sorriso lunático apareceu para combinar com os olhos loucos. Arthur aproximou a boca da orelha direita de França.

- Não seja tolo, _Nightgale_. Estamos em _Wonderland._

França suspirou uma terceira vez. Pior cenário impossível.

Arthur só piorava a situação, mordiscando a orelha do francês daquele jeito e acariciando-lhe o peito.

Arthur era um delírio.

Literalmente.

França esperava que ele fosse o único que soubesse. Soubesse que o Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, o Inglaterra, seu _Anglaterre_, seu _petit lapin_, estava louco havia muito tempo.

Arthur era só o alter-ego dessa loucura.

Arthur sentou-se confortavelmente no colo do francês, que permaneceu rígido e cruzou os braços em uma vã tentativa de resistir àqueles olhos de absinto. Tentativa vã, ele bem sabia disso, porém resistiria enquanto podia. Virou o rosto quando o homem louco tentou beijá-lo.

- O que aconteceu para estarmos em _Wonderland_, Arthur?

A loucura de Inglaterra tinha gradações próprias. O francês era capaz de dizer o quão perdida estava a mente do inglês se baseando no local fictício onde acontecia o delírio, o local onde Arthur achava que estava. Os delírios mais leves e passageiros aconteciam em locais genéricos, geralmente apenas "aqui", "ali" ou "acolá" (apesar de experiente na insanidade de Inglaterra, França nunca soube a diferença entre um "estamos aqui" ou "estamos lá"). Delírios médios, de algumas poucas horas, passavam-se em _Londerland_, uma estranha junção de Londres com o mundo louco de Arthur (não importava o local real onde estavam, na mente delirante de Inglaterra estavam sempre em Londres. Uma única vez apenas que ele disse estarem em _Franceilles_, a França dos loucos, mas todo o resto era _Londerland_). Delírios um pouco mais pesados, duravam de várias horas a um dia inteiro, se passavam em locais fantásticos inusitados e imprevisíveis (incluíam a lua, o estômago de um jacaré, as ruínas do mundo e vários outros locais que França não estava disposto a listar no momento). Por fim, os piores delírios sempre aconteciam no mesmo lugar: _Wonderland_. Eram os mais longos (o pior deles durara um mês inteiro) e os mais propensos a agressividade. Nos outros estágios de delírio poderia haver agressão, mas era apenas uma leve possibilidade. Não era uma preocupação. Em _Wonderland_, se França não tivesse extremo cuidado ou se ele não tivesse a mínima sorte, Arthur podia se machucar seriamente ou até matar alguém (isso já havia acontecido certa vez. Um inferno para se livrar do corpo).

Naquele presente momento, a mente de seu _Anglaterre_, de Arthur, estavam no pior lugar possível.

Arthur tentou beijá-lo de novo. França desviou de novo e delicadamente, mas com firmeza, afastou o rosto do louco de seu rosto e mirou fundo nos olhos vidrados e hipnotizantes com toda seriedade que conseguia reunir. Por algum motivo, mesmo quando estava em _Wonderland_, Arthur o obedecia se encarado firmemente.

- O que aconteceu Arthur?

A insanidade de Inglaterra não era constante, mas episódios soltos e imprevisíveis que aconteciam mediante gatilhos não específicos. Às vezes era simplesmente estresse acumulado, às vezes era alguma data significativa, às vezes eram fatos aparentemente triviais, às vezes era impossível dizer o que foi. Os locais dos delírios, se "Aqui", se "_Londerland_", se "a lua" ou se "_Wonderland_", dependiam de o quanto aquele gatilho em questão mexia com o britânico.

Estar em _Wonderland_ significava que algo disparara um gatilho poderoso na mente de seu _Anglaterre_.

Arthur piscou, o olhar ainda vidrado.

-Ah! Um urubu pousou na minha sorte!/ Também das diatomáceas da lagoa/ a criptógama capsula se esbroa/ ao contato de bronca destra forte!

França sentiu o enorme desejo de sacudir Arthur para tentar fazê-lo voltar a seu juízo, porém sabia por experiência que tal atitude só geraria um ataque histérico.

Entendeu pouca coisa do poema. Não o suficiente para descobrir o que tinha levado seu _Anglaterre _àquele estado.

Suspirou frustrado pela quarta vez.

- Não entendo, Arthur.

Era sempre complicado entender o que Arthur queria dizer, principalmente quando estava em _Wonderland_. França sempre tentava compreender e depois de alguns séculos (MUITOS séculos) de experiência, obtinha resultados bons. Nunca perfeitos, mas bons.

Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser complexo. Especialmente quando Arthur falava através de rimas. Tinha de rezar para que ao menos ele citasse um poeta e de preferência um que ele conhecesse.

Os olhos de absinto pareceram pensar demoradamente sobre o não entendimento do francês. Por fim respondeu em rimas:

- A mocidade foi-me um temporal bem triste/ onde raro brilhou a luz d'um claro dia;/ Tanta chuva caiu, que quase não existe/ uma flor no jardim da minha fantasia.

França resistiu à tentação de grunhir de irritação. Arthur o encarou, olhos hipnóticos e perdidos.

-Entende agora?

Não, França não entendia, apesar de Arthur ter usado um poema do poeta francês Baudelaire. Começava a esboçar um entendimento, mas ainda era pouco, muito pouco, para poder descobrir o que houve.

Arthur beijou o canto da boca de França, acariciou-lhe a nuca com a ponta dos dedos, pressionou seu corpo no do francês e movimentou o quadril de forma sensual. França se manteve firme ainda.

- O que está acontecendo em _Wonderland_, Arthur?

Não havia desistido ainda de entender o que acontecera. Às vezes os eventos da mente de Inglaterra davam pistas do que desencadeara aquele surto em questão.

Arthur o encarou com a testa franzida.

- Um urubu pousou em minha sorte/ e um sátiro dançou em meus problemas./ Agora a Realeza encara o dilema de decidir o modo de minha morte.

Os olhos vidrados encararam França com irritação. Mau sinal. Melhor não forçar mais.

França suspirou pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez e massageou as costas de Arthur para acalmá-lo.

- Claro, um urubu. - respondeu com uma certa dose de sarcasmo. Normalmente não se arriscava a ser sarcástico com Arthur como costumava ser com _Anglaterre_, mas estava irritado, frustrado e cansado, sem muita paciência para sandices.

Arthur pareceu não notar a leve ironia e sorriu satisfeito. Aproximou seus lábios até eles estarem a poucos milímetros dos de França. Dava para sentir o calor irradiando os lábios do louco.

- _Nightgale, Nightgale_, você canta pra mim esta noite?

O francês estava tendo dificuldades para se concentrar com aquele corpo e aqueles lábios que ele tanto desejava perto daquele jeito. Pena que a mente que ele também queria estava completamente perdida.

Respirou fundo para tentar se controlar e não ceder ainda aos impulsos de seu corpo.

- Há algo que eu possa afastar o urubu?

Arthur parou seus movimentos um instante e olhou para trás por cima do ombro para o meio do nada do quarto. Estudou demoradamente o ar com o olhar louco. Por fim, voltou seus olhos hipnóticos de volta para os de França.

- Cante para mim, _Nightgale_. - e beijou sensualmente os lábios do francês - Cante para mim.

Naquela altura do campeonato, França já esboçara um entendimento bom do que havia acontecido. Quando Arthur falava de "Realeza" geralmente estava falando de algo que ele não podia controlar. Juntando com o poema de Baudelaire, França presumia que dessa vez se tratava do Tempo. "Sátiro" e "dança" geralmente estavam associados a alguma violência, quer fosse física, verbal ou visual. O primeiro poema, de modo complicadíssimo, falava de flores murchas, o que costumava simbolizar decadência para Arthur. "Urubu" permanecia um mistério, assim como "sorte".

"Cantar" naquela linguagem louca queria dizer sexo.

Arthur beijava os lábios de França sem parar. Resignado com o fato de que não conseguiria mais informações e que não resistiria por muito mais tempo, o francês por fim respondeu ao beijo, dominando-o rapidamente.

Os movimentos do quadril de Arthur se tornaram mais eróticos e provocantes.

Ao mesmo tempo em que França queria que o momento não terminasse nunca, queria que acabasse logo. Abriu com violência a camisa de Arthur e atacou os mamilos imediatamente. Seus dedos passeavam por aquele corpo que ele conhecia tão bem, acariciando o abdômen, costas, peito... Os beijos se tornaram mais sensuais, mais línguas do que lábios. Arthur lutou contra as roupas de França de modo lânguido, abrindo cada botão da camisa de grife do francês com delicadeza. França, ao contrário, quase rasgava as roupas da nação insana.

Não demorou muito para Arthur estar nu no colo de França e este estar com as calças abertas, o pênis ereto a mostra. Beijavam-se e moviam os quadris, bolinando-se.

O francês se esticou até conseguir alcançar o pequeno frasco de lubrificante que ele sempre mantinha perto de si.

Os surtos de loucura se seu _Anglaterre_ eram inconstantes, podendo ocorrer a qualquer instante. Por algum motivo ele achava quase sempre um caminho em meio a sua loucura até o quarto de França. Nos momentos em que Inglaterra se perdia em seus delírios ou não podia por algum motivo alcançar o francês, França o encontrava e tentava o manter em segurança. Em ambos os casos, eles sempre acabavam na cama.

Por isso o francês sempre carregava lubrificante consigo.

Havia tentado certa vez usar camisinha com Arthur. Ele teve um ataque histérico. Começara a gritar sobre enguias, flores carnívoras e a tentar morder o francês. Por mais que França preferisse fazer sexo seguro, provocar histeria só atrapalhava o processo delicado de recuperação da pouca sanidade que restava à Inglaterra. (Não era como se seu _Anglaterre_ transasse com outras pessoas ou se ele França se desprotegesse com os pouquíssimos outros parceiros que eventualmente tivesse, mas ainda preferiria sexo seguro se pudesse escolher).

Arthur beijava e lambia o pescoço do francês. França pôs uma quantidade satisfatória de lubrificante em sua mão esquerda e preparou Arthur com delicadeza. Os olhos de absinto brilhavam de modo intenso.

Quando a penetração ocorreu, a nação louca suspirou de modo deliciado:

- _Nightgale_...

Para Arthur, ele França era "_Nightgale_", seu protetor e amante. Mas, mesmo que aquele fosse o corpo da pessoa que ele tanto amava e mesmo que ele fosse de certa forma _Nightgale_, doía ouvir o nome que não o dele sair daqueles lábios. Não sabia porque "_Nightgale_" (Rouxinol). Certa vez, Arthur dissera que ele era dono do pôr-do-sol e da rosa do tempo. Não fazia o menor sentido para França.

Arthur começou a mover o quadril energicamente, gemendo com entusiasmo e suspirando sem parar entre um beijo e outro:

- _Nightgale... Nightgale... Nightgale..._

Aquilo era injusto. França não podia deixar escapar o nome de seu verdadeiro amor, não podia chamar por "_Anglaterre_", pois se o fizesse, imediatamente Arthur sairia de seu torpor e provavelmente entraria em histeria. A situação era sempre uma enorme tortura para o francês. Era como esfregar um prato de comida na frente de um faminto sem permitir que ele comesse.

Movimentavam-se em vai-e-vem, um gemendo e se deleitando, o outro em silêncio. Atingiram o ápice do êxtase quase ao mesmo tempo.

Arthur deu um suspiro profundo e deliciado, tirou França de dentro de si e se deixou tombar do outro lado da cama, esbaforido, sujo de sêmen, olhar vidrado e sorriso lunático.

França permaneceu sentado com as costas encostadas na cabeceira. Observava a nação louca, perguntando-se como, diabos, conseguiria trazer seu _Anglaterre_ de volta até a reunião do dia seguinte.

Arthur fitava o nada e conforme foi recuperando o fôlego, a expressão foi se alterando. Passou do êxtase pós coital para irritação e de irritação para raiva...

- Arthur?

O olhar absinto não respondeu. Virou-se na direção oposta ao francês e exclamou:

- Isso não é verdade!

"_Merde_" pensou França enquanto tentava abraçar e acalmar a mente louca.

-Arthur! Arthur! Olha pra mim!

Mas ele não olhou.

Desvencilhou-se com violência do francês, deu um berro e começou a jogar os objetos que as mãos pudessem alcançar na direção do nada.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! - gritava.

Histeria.

O auge da loucura, na qual Arthur começava não só a berrar sandices, mas a destruir qualquer coisa ao seu redor, a tentar se ferir e a tentar ferir outros ao seu redor.

A primeira lembrança de França da loucura de seu _Anglaterre_ era justamente de um momento de histeria. Lembrava-se da criança de, no máximo, sete anos de idade gritando que o laranja estava vindo, batendo a cabeça em uma pedra com tanta força a ponto de sangrar (só não morrera porque era uma nação) e agindo como um animal. Na época, França tinha fisicamente e mentalmente apenas dez anos. Ficou mais do que assustado. Chamou em desespero uma autoridade da época, um padre. O cônego clamou que o demônio possuíra a criança e tentou por fogo para "purificar a alma". Por um segundo, o francêsinho acreditou no padre. Acreditou até ouvir os gritos de seu _Anglaterre_ piorarem mil vezes com as chamas no corpo dele. Sem pensar, apagou as chamas, contrariando o padre, e correu com seu _Anglaterre_ noite a dentro até o meio da floresta. Por três dias inteiros Inglaterra gritou insanidades e se feriu gravemente com paus, pedras e unhas. França não sabia o que fazer! Não passava de uma criança na época! Sentara-se escondido em uma moita e chorara o tempo inteiro. Depois disso, a nação inglesa passou dois dias catatônico, jogado no chão como uma marionete cujas cordas foram cortadas de repente. O francêsinho tentara se aproximar, mas toda vez que tentou a outra nação grunhia e ameaçou voltar ao estado de agitação e agressividade de antes, por isso ficou longe. Por fim, Inglaterra começou a chorar. Quando França se aproximou, os olhos verdes, vivos e chorosos, a única parte do rosto infantil não desfigurada, o encararam e seu _Anglaterre_ implorou por ajuda. Ele era ainda mais criança que o francêsinho na ocasião, estava ferido, estava perdido, estava confuso e estava assustado.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele momento, cuidando pela primeira vez das feridas deixadas pela histeria (que felizmente desapareciam assim como qualquer outra ferida em uma nação), que ele jurou para si mesmo que protegeria seu _Anglaterre_ de sua loucura. Nessa proteção estava incluso evitar ataques muitos intensos de histeria ou que qualquer um visse Inglaterra naquele estado. Tirando uma ou outra falha, França julgava que fizera um bom trabalho em 1300 anos.

A partir daquela primeira vez que cuidara de _Anglaterre_, Arthur (que ele conheceu depois) passou a chamá-lo de _Nightgale_ e a respeitá-lo por algum insano motivo.

Naquele presente momento, assim que Arthur começou a entrar em histeria, França pulou por trás dele. Com um dos braços tentou contê-lo, com a outra mão tapou-lhe a boca. Arthur mordeu com força e se debateu. França sufocou um grito, mas não largou. Com certa luta conseguiu virar o louco para si.

- Arthur! Arthur! Olha pra mim! Olha! Olha pra mim, _merde_!

O olhar absinto parou, focando nos olhos do francês, vidrado.

Não havia jeito certo de parar um ataque histérico de Inglaterra. Muitas vezes mesmo as mais eficientes técnicas falhavam miseravelmente. Isso nunca impedia (e provavelmente nunca impediria) que França tentasse tudo o que pudesse, principalmente em situações como aquela, em um local onde a condição de seu _Anglaterre_ pudesse vir a ser descoberta. Geralmente bastava ele olhar fundo nos olhos verdes hipnóticos, restringindo os movimentos de Arthur por alguns poucos instantes e dizendo coisas para acamá-lo. Era a técnica mais eficiente. Não a única, mas a com resultados mais rápidos e melhores.

Arthur o encarou arfando por alguns pesados segundos. Por fim, apenas abraçou França apertado. O francês suspirou aliviado. Retornou o abraço.

O alívio durou pouco, pois naquele momento bateram na porta.

França praguejou baixinho. Sentou Arthur na cama e olhou sério e fundo em seus olhos.

- Arthur, preciso que faça uma coisa pra mim.

- Tudo, _Nightgale_. - o louco respondeu, beijando-o.

- Fique parado aqui e não faça absolutamente nenhum barulho. Fale apenas se eu falar com você e para qualquer pergunta, qualquer pergunta mesmo, apenas concorde sem dizer meu nome. Entendeu?

- Sim, _Night_... Sim, querido.

França suspirou.

Bateram de novo na porta, com mais força.

O francês caminhou até a entrada, fechou as calças para aparentar a mínima decência, respirou fundo e entreabriu a porta, para ver quem era sem deixar Arthur ser visto.

Por total sorte quem estava lá era Alemanha. Ele com toda certeza não iria fazer fofoca alguma sobre o ocorrido e se França jogasse as cartas certas poderia deixar o alemão tão envergonhado que ele não se daria ao trabalho de tentar identificar a voz do quarto, a de seu _Anglaterre_.

- Algum problema aí, _Frankreich_?

França juntou toda força de vontade que tinha para proteger seu _Anglaterre_ (muita, acredite) e sorriu presunçoso, interpretando seu papel de sempre de (falso-)libertino.

- _Bon soir Alemagne_, quer se juntar a nós na nossa brincadeira?

A nação alemã conservou a expressão seria, mas corou com força.

- E-está t-t-tudo bem m-mesmo? - Alemanha perguntou meio encabulado - Ouvi gritos...

França forçou seu sorriso a se alargar. Era bom nisso, fingir libertinagem. Geralmente era algo que ele gostava de fazer para provocar as outras nações. Naquelas situações, para proteger seu _Anglaterre_, não gostava nada, nada.

- Oh! _Je suis désolé, Alemagne!_ É que eu e meu parceiro estávamos fazendo uma brincadeira mais pesada... Cê sabe como é, não é?

Se possível, Alemanha corou ainda mais e perdeu sua seriedade.

- Só pra ter certeza: tudo bem mesmo?

França fingiu surpresa inocente.

- É claro que sim! - se virou para dentro - Não é verdade Arthur?

Teve o cuidado de usar o nome da loucura de Inglaterra, assim Alemanha de nada suspeitaria.

Da cama, a nação louca respondeu:

- Mas é claro, querido.

Internamente, França suspirou aliviado. Arthur respondeu confirme o combinado e seu tom foi de divertimento, o que ajudava bastante para a farsa.

Externamente, voltou a olhar para fora do quarto, sorrindo sacana.

- Eu até mostraria como eu e Arthur estamos bem, _Alemagne_, mas ele está meio... - alargou de novo o sorriso - ...amarrado e em uma posição um tanto comprometedora no momento...

Alemanha assentiu encabulado.

- C-certo... B-boa noite então.

França sorriu pela última vez e fechou a porta.

Mal teve tempo de respirar aliviado. Um par de braços o envolveu.

- Eu fiz tudo direitinho, não fiz, _Nightgale_?

Era muito óbvio que Arthur estava excitado de novo.

França suspirou resignado.

- Fez sim...

Virou-se e beijou novamente a nação louca.

Nada de muito mais marcante aconteceu naquela noite. França transou com Arthur outras duas vezes e no intervalo entre o sexo o louco ficou conversando com o chão e o teto através de rimas.

Durante o terceiro round da noite, o francês se perguntou pela milionésima vez por que não buscar ajuda especializada.

Perguntou isso para si mesmo e respondeu para si mesmo, no entanto.

Respondeu lembrando do padre que pôs fogo na jovem nação e dos outros poucos momentos da história em que ele buscou ajuda. A última vez fora no século XIX. Havia dois séculos inteiros que França não tentava procurar auxílio e como naquele século houve vários avanços científicos, resolvera tentar. Buscou o melhor sanatório de seu território para ver se valhia a pena. Visitou o lugar. Ficou aterrorizado e horrorizado com a maneira como tratavam as pessoas lá. Uma moça, em especial, se destacou por ter olhos verdes no exato tom de Inglaterra. Ela estava com a cabeça raspada e um buraco de prego no crânio "para aliviar a pressão da loucura". Ela não chorava, mas sua expressão indicava que era apenas porque já havia chorado tanto que não tinha mais lágrima alguma para derramar. Vendo tudo aquilo, França fingiu um sorriso, agradeceu pelo tour e explicações, deu as costas e nunca mais voltou.

Não iria JAMAIS sujeitar o seu _Anglaterre_ àquilo.

O francês tinha perfeita noção de que a psicologia e a medicina haviam avançado o suficiente desde o século XIX até o XXI para que não mais tratassem a loucura daquela maneira grotesca. Mas mesmo assim persistia o medo.

Era de seu _Anglaterre_ de quem estavam falando.

Havia sempre o medo, medo extremo, de o que poderia vir a acontecer com seu _petit lapin_. Medo este que não havia razão que desse jeito.

Pouco antes de adormecer, já exausto, Arthur sorriu, beijou França com paixão e falou suspirante:

- Nós te amamos.

O francês não fazia a MENOR IDÉIA de quem era o "nós", porém aquela declaração sempre fazia seu coração disparar.

Abraçou a nação louca de olhos verdes absinto hipnóticos que já dormia.

- Eu também te amo...

Adormeceu, preocupado em como traria seu _Anglaterre_ de volta no dia seguinte.

Felizmente não foi preciso nada.

Quando o francês acordou na manhã seguinte encontrou o outro sentado na cama abraçando os joelhos e o encarando. Inglaterra corou quando percebeu que França acordara, e desviou o olhar.

- Bom dia.

O francês se espreguiçou.

- _Bon jour_, Arthur.

O inglês corou um pouco mais.

- Eu não sou Arthur...

França se sentou para encarar o outro.

- Quem é você e onde estamos?

Inglaterra suspirou e se encolheu envergonhado.

- Eu sou Inglaterra, representante do Reino Unido e estamos em Ancara para uma...

- Está bem, - o mais velho interrompeu enquanto o abraçava - já é o suficiente.

Seu _Anglaterre_ suspirou de novo e se deixou abraçar.

- Quanto tempo eu...?

- Pouco, uma noite só.

- Ah...

Não é que França e Inglaterra não conversassem sobre os surtos deste, mas o inglês tinha extrema vergonha de sua própria loucura. Por isso tratavam o assunto com muita delicadeza.

França virou o rosto do outro para que se encarassem.

- O que aconteceu ontem, _Anglaterre_?

Os olhos verdes, agora verdes brilhantes como a própria primavera, se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei, França, eu não sei.

E abraçou o francês, chorando em seu ombro. O mais velho incentivou o choro. Era bom por pra fora. Ficou abraçando o inglês e murmurando palavras de apoio e afeto.

A verdade era que a maior vitima da loucura de Inglaterra era o próprio Inglaterra. Sofria dos danos físicos, dos danos sociais e da vergonha, sendo este último o pior de todos.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando. Quando já não mais chorava, voltou seus olhos primaveris para os olhos cerúleos de França. Desviou de novo por vergonha e notou a mão mordida do francês.

- Eu fiz isso?

- Foi.

O inglês mordeu os lábios.

- Me desculpe...

- Não tem problema. - o mais velho respondeu - Já vai sumir.

Não fora a primeira nem a última vez que o francês sofreu efeitos colaterais dos surtos do britânico. Mas ele realmente não se importava se aquilo podia ajudar seu _Anglaterre_.

Massageou delicadamente as costas do mais novo.

O britânico voltou a encarar França.

- Obrigado França por... Me ajudar... De novo...

O francês sorriu e beijou de leve os lábios do inglês enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto.

- Por nada _mon amour_.

Inglaterra, levemente corado, virou o rosto fazendo careta.

- Eca sapo! Escova os dentes antes!

França riu solto e beijou a testa de seu _Anglaterre_, que corou de novo.

- Isso não foi um convite pra você me beijar em outras partes, sapo!

- Hum... - foi a única resposta do francês, que continuou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto do britânico.

Inglaterra continuou corado e fez bico, mas relaxou completamente nos braços de França.

Para ambos, era bom relaxar daquele jeito após um surto.

Era sempre uma tensão muito grande o aparecimento de Arthur. Inglaterra tinha grandes lapsos de memória dos quais sempre voltava com uma seqüela. França tinha de lidar com a loucura de frente. Mesmo gostando de sexo como o francês gostava, com Arthur não era 100% bom como era nas poucas vezes que ia para cama com seu _Anglaterre_.

Relaxamento pós surto era sempre bom. Principalmente para o amor deles.

Sim, eles se amavam, mas se amavam de modo velado. Ao longo dos séculos o amor deles se desenvolveu em silêncio, em segredo, distribuído com abundância entre as entrelinhas.

Por que não trazer o amor a tona para todos verem?

Havia orgulho e política demais entre os dois para que eles se permitissem demonstrar abertamente o enorme afeto e amor que tinham um pelo outro. Anos demais sendo oficialmente inimigos, secretamente amantes, para que, de repente, anunciassem seu amor ao mundo. O segredo, escurinho e aconchegante, era o clima ideal para o florescimento das flores belas e tímidas do amor imortal deles.

Além disso, havia Arthur entre eles.

Arthur era a maior vergonha pessoal de Inglaterra. Havia sempre o receio do britânico de se entregar completamente ao francês. França não era tolo e percebia. Já havia conversado sobre isso com seu _Anglaterre_, discutido até, mas sem muito êxito. Não se importava, não ligava para a loucura de seu _petit lapin_. Porém a vergonha persistia. Aquele era um assunto que ainda renderia muito debate e discussão entre o casal, mas até aquele momento a vergonha ganhava.

Após alguns minutos com França beijando Inglaterra, o mais novo empurrou levemente o rosto do mais velho.

- É melhor eu ir logo. Seu eu me demorar mais alguém pode me ver saindo daqui.

França assentiu e os dois se levantaram. O francês foi até sua mala para selecionar a roupa que usaria naquele dia enquanto o inglês limpava os restos de sêmen de seu corpo com uma toalha molhada no banheiro. Trocaram de cômodo, o mais velho foi escovar os dentes no banheiro enquanto o mais novo reunia suas roupas e se vestia no quarto.

Quando estava pronto, Inglaterra se virou para França, que o encarou nu apoiado no batente da porta do banheiro. O inglês corou e pareceu nervoso, como um garoto diante do primeiro amor.

- Não se atrase para a reunião de hoje, sapo.

O francês se permitiu sorrir abertamente diante daquela declaração velada de afeto. Caminhou e beijou novamente os lábios de seu _Anglaterre_, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

- Vou tentar, _rosbiff_.

Os dois sorriram.

O britânico se permitiu beijar o francês uma última vez, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos nas costas do amante, antes de partir.

Depois que seu _Anglaterre_ saiu, França suspirou pensativo.

Às vezes ele não sabia dizer quem era mais louco: Inglaterra ou ele, França.

Riu de si mesmo e uma expressão britânica passeou por sua mente.

_Mad as a Hatter._

_Anglaterre_ era seu coelho, sua Lebre de Março.

Isso fazia dele o Chapeleiro?

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá **

_**Bon soir **_

**Olha eu aqui de novo! \o/**

**Mais uma fic M para a Noooooooossa alegria!**

**Às vezes eu tenho sérias duvidas se eu consigo fazer uma fanfic que não seja M -q **

**Bom, não tenho muito o que falar dessa fic o.o**

**Antes que alguém pergunte o que é que o Inglaterra tem, já vou dizendo que não faço a MENOR IDÉIA. Sério o.o Aí vocês pensam "Mas Dz! Você é a escritora! Como assim cê não sabe!?" mas é verdade o.o Não sou médica ou psicóloga pra entender de doenças mentais. Eu até fiz umas pesquisinhas, porém decidi que não queria usar nenhuma doença real pra que eu pudesse usar todos os sintomas que me dessem na telha xD (se alguém se interessar pelo processo de criação da doença e alguns desdobramentos dela, mande uma review que eu respondo tudinho :D)**

**Usei muito simbolismo nessa fanfic :) por exemplo, tem um motivo para Arthur chamar França de Rouxinol (Nightgale) que não está bem claro no texto. Posso explicar, mas cê tem de mandar review ;D (tem símbolos demaisnessa fic pra eu listar e estou com preguiça agora xD se você quiser alguma explicação, pergunte em review que eu respondi na hora :D só não esqueça de deixar seu usuário ou seu email disponível pra uma resposta :)) **

**Agradecimentos especiais para as pessoas que ajudaram essa fic a acontecer:**

**Obrigado a minha melhor amiga e editora/beta, Lulita, por editar pra mim de modo impecável (como sempre) e por me aturar na cobrança pela edição xD (Vlw msm gata ;))**

**E obrigado a AnnyFranny porque sua review na minha última fic deu o ponta pé final pra eu escrever as últimas 3 folhas dessa fanfic :D e se você estiver lendo isso e quiser mandar uma review, tenha a gentileza de preencher o campo do email (ou de deixá-lo disponível) para que eu possa responder a review :) eu fico super-feliz de receber reviews, mas fico duplamente feliz quando posso respondê-las :D (e não se preocupe, eu não mando spans xD)**

**Enfim, é isso xD**

**_Au revoir_ e até a próxima o/**


End file.
